


Dexterity

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Confessions, Crushes, First Dates, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sign Language, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint teaches Bucky sign language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dexterity

Its been 4 months since Bucky was rescued by Steve. Stark had just outfitted Bucky with a new arm. But Bucky was frustrated. He had to practice moving the arms or rather fingers so he could get dexterity.

Bucky heard someone come in. 

It was Clint. Bucky liked the archer very much. Clint was a disaster but also was very adorable. He treated Bucky like a normal person and not a time bomb.

Clint said, "Hi, James."

Bucky just waved. He liked how Clint said his name.

Clint said, "New arm giving you trouble ?"

Bucky said, "Yeah, I have to practice moving my fingers so I can achieve dexterity."

Clint said, "Hmm..I can help with that."

Bucky asked, "How ?"

Clint said, "Sign Language. It requires maximum use of fingers."

Bucky said, "OK, teach me." Sign language is good for silent communication.

So Clint teaches Bucky sign language. Bucky learns within 2 weeks and the dexterity has increased. One day he is practicing shooting at the range with Clint, they take a break and Bucky signs

'Want to go out with me ?'

Clint smirks and signs

'Thought you would never ask.'


End file.
